fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Roperian Garbage Patch Adventure
The Story of Roperian Garbage Patch Adventure consists of total of 7 Chapters and was released December 03, 2018. The requirement is already having unlocked Glacier Shack plus having caught the Double Reignbow Fish. NOTE: Or instead of having caught the Double Reignbow Fish you can choose to pay 250 RLC. NOTE: This story was written by Lucy Snyder. This page needs your help and is lacking info. Chapter #1: Follow the Map Garbage Patch Adventure: “Wrangler, we need you for a perilous mission. If you’re brave enough to join us, go to the Wave Bar and Grill!” -The Spirit of the Sea Travel to Santa Francesca and go to the Wave Bar and Grill. I go to the Wave Bar and Grill, order a drink, and sit down at table in the back, feeling uncertain. I don’t recognize many of the other wranglers in the bar tonight. Why has the Spirit of the Sea sent me here tonight? In the past, she straight up told me what I needed to do. She mentioned peril … danger. Why the secrecy this time? Suddenly, a hand gently taps my shoulder. I turn, and see a young man and a young woman standing there, smiling uncertainly. “Hi, I’m Bipasha,” the young woman says. “I’m a marine biologist. And this is Oscar.” “Hola, Wrangler,” says Oscar. “I’m an oceanographer.” I shake their hands. “Did the Spirit send you?” They nervously glance at each other. Bipasha leans in close to whisper. “She did. We need your help. But it could be dangerous.” “Dangerous how?” I ask. “We shouldn’t talk here,” Bipasha replies. “People might be listening. Will you meet us at our research vessel tonight to discuss things further?” She holds out a folded piece of paper; I’m guessing it’s a map to their boat. Take the paper and meet them at their boat tonight? I took the hand-drawn map and said I'd meet them at the edge of the docks in 14 minutes 23 seconds. Chapter #2: Moor Secrets Wait about 15 minutes. Then follow hand drawn map to their boat. I follow the hand-drawn map to their boat, which is moored at the very edge of the docks. It’s a yacht-sized research vessel named the RV Aurora. I can see Oscar and Bipasha and another young woman gathered around a small cafe table on the prow. Collect 10 Bird Seed Attractants and then deliver them to Bipasha. Full journal entry is as follows: I follow the hand-drawn map to their boat, which is moored at the very edge of the docks. It’s a yacht-sized research vessel named the RV Aurora. I can see Oscar and Bipasha and another young woman gathered around a small cafe table on the prow. They’re enjoying drinks and looking over various ocean charts. :Bipasha spots me. “Hi, Wrangler! Please join us!” :I make my way up the gangplank and join them. :“Hi, I’m Missy Stringer,” the new woman says. “I’m an investigative journalist with the Roperian Times. My special beats are environmental pollution and political corruption.” :“Investigative journalism?” I say. “I didn’t think Dictator Danzic liked that kind of thing.” :She laughs. “Oh, he doesn’t!” :“That’s why we needed to talk to you here and not in the bar,” adds Bipasha. :“We really need help from an excellent wrangler like you,” says Oscar. “While we’ve got support from the governors of several islands, Danzic won’t like everything we’re doing.” :“What are you doing?” I ask. “What’s going on?” :“Before we tell you more,” Bipasha says, “We need to know that you won’t tell Danzic’s people about our mission.” :“I can’t really tell anyone anything... I haven’t got the slightest idea what this mission is about,” I reply. :Bipasha nods. “I can tell you that we’re heavily involved in rehabilitating sea creatures that have been harmed by ocean pollution. We’re always short of food and medicine for the animals we’re trying to help, especially birds. If you can bring us 10 bird seeds, that would help us out tremendously.” :“And then you’ll tell me more?” I ask. :She nods. “And then we’ll tell you more.” Chapter #3: Bounty Hunting! Collect 10 Bird Seed Attractants and deliver to Bipasha. You can buy them or hand in Roperian sets. “Thank you so much for the 10 bird seed (had 10, have 0),” says Bipasha. “It will help us out tremendously” “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” I ask. “Do you read the paper?” asks Missy. “Sometimes,” I say. “The Roperian Times has run a couple of articles about the huge floating island of garbage out in the middle of the ocean,” she says. “But the problem is much, much worse than we’ve been able to reveal. It needs to be fixed, and now, and it’s going to take some heroic measures.” Full journal entry is as follows: “Thank you so much for the bird seed,” says Bipasha. “It will help us out tremendously” :“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” I ask. :“Do you read the paper?” asks Missy. :“Sometimes,” I say. :“The Roperian Times has run a couple of articles about the huge floating island of garbage out in the middle of the ocean,” she says. “But the problem is much, much worse than we’ve been able to reveal. It needs to be fixed, and now, and it’s going to take some heroic measures.” :“And we’re hoping you’re willing to be our hero,” says Bipasha. :“Who are you people?” I ask. :“We’re members of RUSSOC: Roperians United by the Spirit of the Sea for Ocean Cleanup,” says Oscar. “The governor of Icelantica is sympathetic to our cause and has agreed to let us use his facilities.” :“Facilities?” I ask. “For what?” :“Your mission will be three-fold,” says Bipasha. “First, you will need to help us catch animals at Tragedy Reef that have been caught up in the floating garbage so that I and my assistants can get them healthy again and release them back into the wild. To do this, you will need to go to the shop at Icelantica and get the new Remediator pole.” :“What’s the second part?” I ask. :“There are a lot of people who are polluting out on the reef,” says Missy. “Some of them just need a wakeup call; others need a fine, or a few nights in jail to think about what they’ve done.” :“The second part of your job will be to catch polluters with a special Deputy pole and turn them over to a marine police officer from Icelantica who will be standing by,” says Bipasha. “He or she will pay you a bounty for each one you capture and take them to Icelantica to talk to the judge there. The deputy will take care of transport and everything else.” :“Wait,” I say. “If there are officers from Icelantica, why can’t they catch the polluters themselves?” :“Because Tragedy Reef and the Plastic Island beyond it aren’t technically within Icelantica’s waters,” says Missy. “Icelantica is the only island that has passed pollution laws that affect the garbage patch, but because it’s not in Icelantica, their peace officers can’t directly arrest anyone.” :“But bounty hunters can.” Oscar grins. “So you’ll need to get your bounty hunter license in Icelantica, too.” :“It’s a loophole in Dictator Danzic’s rules about inter-island waters,” Missy adds. “He gave bounty hunters a whole lot of leeway after he got hooked on the Big Love Island Bounty Babes TV show.” :“But the Roperian Coast Guard – the ones who should be stopping polluters – are taking bribes to look the other way,” says Oscar. “And because you’ll be making them look bad, they’ll give you a stiff fine and deport you back to Glacier Shack if they catch you out there with an expired bounty hunter license.” :“OK, so what’s the third thing I need to do?” I ask. :“You’ll need to buy a new Trash Trimmer to scoop up garbage before you fish or bounty hunt,” says Bipasha. “Every so often you’ll need to take your filled-up pod to Santa Francesca to have it properly disposed of.” Chapter #4: Unlocked Tragedy Reef Voyage to Glacier Shack & purchase the Deputy or Remediator along with the Trash Trimmer and a Bounty Hunter License! I’ll need all these items for my mission in Tragedy Reef! The Deputy or Remediator can be found at the pole shack. They cost 1,500 silver each (more if you purchased them when they first came out). The Trash Trimmer and Bounty Hunter Licenses can be found after the bottom of any of the purchasing poles/add-ons/chum lists. They cost 99,999 and 49,999 silver respectively. Verify my new equipment and license. Outfitted with my new gear, I travel to Tragedy Reef. Oh no! This once-beautiful place is in terrible shape. There’s plastic trash and garbage everywhere in the water. People are on the boats around me are making it worse. Nobody in Farovia would come here, but people in Roperia are so used to dirty conditions that there are still a lot of surfers riding big waves and snorkelers exploring the reef. :Bipasha pulls up beside me in a dinghy. She’s accompanied by a man in an Icelantican marine police officer’s uniform. :“We’re so glad to see you!” she exclaims. “This is Deputy Dan. We have some individual quests for you … each time you hand either of us a catch, we’ll give you a receipt … take your receipts back to RUSSOC Headquarters in Glacier Shack to fulfill your quests.” :“Once you’ve worked through the 10 Tragedy Reef quests, we’ll have another, more difficult mission for you,” says Deputy Dan. :“I’m on it,” I reply. Chapter #5: Travel to Tragedy Reef “Great job!” Bipasha tells me. “Keep going – you need to complete the first five cleanup quests for both your Remediator and Deputy poles before we can give you your next mission!” Category:Chapter Category:Roperian Garbage Patch